


One at a Time

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Kinktober, M/M, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Itissomething we have to research first," Eddie admitted. "Make sure we know what we're doing. But once we do know what we're doing, we can be safe about it.""Alright then. Sure, let's try it."So, that's how Richie found himself about to stick his fist into his husband's ass.





	One at a Time

"Are you saying that I'm not big enough?" Richie asked with a laugh when Eddie had first proposed the idea.  
  
"Oh, trust me, you're definitely big enough," Eddie said, practically undressing Richie with his eyes. "I don't know. I just think it's something I'd like to try at least once. Well, probably only once, if I'm being honest."  
  
Richie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're making it sound like I'm going to do some major damage or something."  
  
"It _is_ something we have to research first," Eddie admitted. "Make sure we know what we're doing. But once we do know what we're doing, we can be safe about it."  
  
"Alright then. Sure, let's try it."  
  
So, that's how Richie found himself about to stick his fist into his husband's ass. Well, not exactly. The actual fist part didn't come until later, which he was thankful when he learned that part. At first he hadn't been able to stop laughing, thinking about how hilarious it would be, punching Eddie's ass. Eddie hadn't found it as funny. He had crossed his arms with that little pout he always got when Richie went just a little too far with his jokes. Apparently he had been doing it since they were kids, according to their friends, but Richie hadn't really noticed until they had started dating. Now he found himself going a little too far on purpose, because Eddie just looked so damn cute like that. And thankfully, he hadn't stayed mad at Richie for too long. They finished reading up on how to do things properly, and now tonight was the night.  
  
Richie already had three fingers in Eddie. He wasn't exactly fucking him like he normally would. The last thing they wanted was to overstimulate Eddie too early into it. Richie was keeping his fingers still for the most part, scissoring them in exaggerated strokes, so he could truly stretch him out. Richie _was_ big, but usually after three fingers, Eddie was good enough to go. He liked it to be a bit of a stretch at first, so they'd never gone up to four fingers before. Richie stayed at three for the longest time, making sure that Eddie was more than ready before he added his pinkie.  
  
Eddie wasn't too happy about that, impatient as always.  
  
"Come on, Rich. Your pinkie isn't going to make it any bigger than your dick. I'm ready."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who told me to be careful," Richie said, his other hands rubbing the small of Eddie's back. "Well, you and the internet. I'm not taking any chances, baby."  
  
"Okay, but you can trust me when I say I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, you have a good point, baby."  
  
Richie pulled back so he could add some more lube to his fingers before he slowly pushed back in with four. He rested for a moment before he started stretching Eddie again, and Eddie had been right. It wasn't long before he was taking all four fingers in stride, so Richie positioned his thumb at Eddie's entrance.  
  
"You're ready for the grand finale?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eddie responded. It sounded like the word had been punched out of him.  
  
Richie slowly slid his thumb in, although this time, there definitely was resistance. He went back to rubbing Eddie's back as he kept telling him how good he was doing. He let him rest and get used to the feeling for about five minutes before Eddie finally nodded. Richie started stretching his fingers -- _all_ of his fingers -- in him. It felt like it took forever, but finally, Eddie was stretched enough that Richie wasn't feeling any more resistance. He took a deep breath before he started to ball his hand up in a fist.  
  
"Oh God," Eddie cried out. "Holy shit. I've never felt so full."  
  
"Wow, way to make me feel great about myself," Richie joked.  
  
"I mean, you're still the one doing this to me. You have _such_ a fragile ego."  
  
"Well, that's why I have you, Eds, to make me feel good about myself."  
  
Richie started moving his fist, slowly and carefully, painfully aware of delicate the whole situation was. He had been pretty hard when they had started but now his erection was flagging. Eddie, on the other hand, was moaning loudly every time Richie's knuckles brushed up against his prostate. His cock was leaking all over their sheets. Richie was over the moon glad that his husband was enjoying it. He wanted to be able to stroke his cock as well, but he honestly was afraid of focusing on the two at once, so he hoped that Eddie was getting enough friction rubbing against the bed.  
  
"You're doing so well, baby," he said. "You're taking me so well."  
  
"It's so much," Eddie whined. "Almost too much. But it's so good. Fuck. I'm close."  
  
Oh thank God.  
  
"Yeah baby? Yeah, come on, Eds. Come for me."  
  
Eddie moaned as his hips started moving against the sheets. Richie stopped moving his fist, scared that it _was_ going to be too much. Eddie clenched around him as he came, practically sobbing. Richie wanted to remove his hand immediately but knew that would be just as bad, so he waited for Eddie to recover before he straightened out his fingers and ever so carefully pulled out. Eddie cried a little once he was empty and Richie crawled up so he could lay next to him and brush the tears from his face.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"No, babe. It was just right. But it was pretty exhausting. I'm glad we tried it, though."  
  
"Good. Me too. I'm happy that you liked it. Though, I think it might have been too much for me."  
  
"Hey, Richie?" Eddie kissed his husband softly. "Thank you for doing this for me. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it as much. Like I said, once was more than enough. I think your cock is more than enough for me."  
  
Richie laughed softly as he pulled Eddie close to him.  
  
"It better be. You're not gonna find yourself a man with anything bigger."  
  
Eddie punched Richie's shoulder as he tried to break free and Richie couldn't have been happier.


End file.
